Scootaloo's Revenge
by ThatWolfishGirl
Summary: Scootaloo is all alone. After the brutal murder of Rainbow Dash, Equestia will never be the same. Pinkie Pie's killings have only just begun and Scootaloo has only one thing on her mind. Revenge.
1. Prologue

**Scootaloo's Revenge.**

_A/N: Hi everyone and this is the beginning of my first FanFic, Scootaloo's Revenge. This is just a prologue, so don't expect too much. It is a sequel to the popular FanFic, Cupcakes. If you're not sure on what that is, then I'll put a link somewhere. Anyway, please leave your honest reviews and let me know what you think. Thanks._

_Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic._

___Cupcakes FanFic: google document/ d/1qTTzMqlRTHeHIarZZhwQhADc-1 aff9fkHKWx-kn0wMk/ edit?hl=en_US (Without the spaces.)_

* * *

**Prologue:**

"Get her!" ordered one of the Royal Guards, the herd of stallions charging towards Pinkie Pie and snatching her away from Rainbow Dash's motionless body. Pinkie Pie flailed in protests, her hooves kicking out in angry attempts to escape but the guards kept her secure. The pink Earth pony grunted and quickly striked one of the guard's eyes with the scalpel in her grip, making him rear up in sharp agony and neigh in painful cries. Pinkie saw her chance and leapt away from him, bolting off into a determined canter and increasing her speed to a gallop full of a desperate need. She urged herself onwards, hearing the thundering hooves of the ponies behind her as she tried to block out the deafening sound of her heart pounding in her head with each rapid beat. She leaned her neck backwards and broke into a hearty laugh, a manic grin spreading widely across her face when her expression froze, reducing to a blank state where no emotions were portrayed.

She caught sight of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, both with horror and disbelief consuming their feelings and actions. The two Alicorn's lowered their heads and directed their horns at Pinkie Pie, a thick glow of magic creeping towards the party pony until she felt the burning sensation of it. She howled in tormenting strains, dropping to the ground and closing her eyes tightly as she winced from the throbbing truth that she had lost.

"N-N-No.. N-NO!" screeched Pinkie Pie, the Princess' tensing and using all the energy they could muster when Pinkie cracked into crazy laughter, her giggles screaming with evil pleasure as the crowd of ponies frowned; both scared and worried.

"Why do you dare-" began Princess Celestia, her tone harsh and her voice spitting each word when she paused, gasping when she saw her younger sister collapse to the floor, exhaustion dragging her into an unconscious phase as she weakly muttered uncomprehensive words. Princess Celestia felt a pang of fear for her sister, was this _her_ fault? Had she asked too much of her sister? She knew she was younger and not as strong, but surely-

Princess Celestia's thoughts were interupted sharply with one of the frantic voices of a guard, "She's getting away!" The Royal Guards immediently shot into action, speeding past watching crowds and forcing themselves to carry on running, but Pinkie Pie was out of sight.

"Guards, search the entire of Equestia for her! Do not let that.. that.. _monster_ get away! Pinkie Pie will be captured for this evil doing! Go, now!" commanded Princess Celestia, rage and fear flooding her mind as she managed to drag her eyes away from her sister and to the gruesome and truely terrifing sight before her.

She screamed.


	2. The Funeral

**Scootaloo's Revenge.**

_A/N: Hi everyone and this is the first chapter for my FanFic, so hopefully things will be a bit more interesting. Again, please leave your honest reviews and let me know what you think. Thanks._

_Disclaimer: I still don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic._

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Funeral.**

Equestia was gloomy and bleak. Smiles and laughter seemed so foreign and unnatural; nothing was right anymore. As Rainbow Dash was gently placed into her coffin, more tears were shed. The coffin was a beautiful design; every colour of the rainbow decorating the edges in twirled strips. Blue flowers were tied to the front of the coffin with plant stems and daisy chains, the leaves fastened to each corner and the cutie mark of the turquoise pegasus embossed in the middle. Yet, the beauty of the coffin couldn't overwhelm the fact that Rainbow Dash was gone.

As she was carried through Ponyville, ponies from all over Equestia had come to witness the burial of the pegasus. Sobbing consumed the air and only the voice of Princess Celestia overpowered it. "My little ponies, we are brought here today in respect and sorrow for the death of our beloved pegasi, Rainbow Dash. She wasn't just a great friend, but a member of the Elements of Harmony; her's being Loyalty. She was loyal to all of Equestia; friends and family. She didn't deserve such a fate, but she is finally at peace. Now, we shall allow ponies from the audience to offer gifts to our dearest pegasus."

Princess Celestia stepped down from the stage and walked to Rainbow Dash's coffin, closing her eyes and trying to show courage in front of the ponies; yet her tears were heard to disguise. She bent her head low and her horn glowed with a creamy pink light, flashing and illuminating the dark atmosphere. When the light cleared, a single rose remained. It was a pale peach that almost seemed to sparkle with blue and pink petals, the flower almost resembling Princess Celestia herself. Then, Princess Luna reached the coffin and would have broken into tears if she hadn't had her sister near. She also bent her head, trying to withhold the strength and dignity of a Princess as her own midnight blue magic consumed the scene which left her own indigo rose. She trotted away hastily, standing at her sister's side and weeping.

A few moments of silence passed and then Twilight Sparkle sauntered up to the coffin. She stared at it for a long time, biting her lip and trembling in the heavy sadness drowning her actions and thoughts. Her horn lit up in a bright lilac, a book placed next to the dead pegasus. The book was titled, "Daring Do: The Final Quest." Twilight took a deep breath and tried to recollect herself, passing Applejack as she returned to her seat.

Applejack glanced back at her friends and felt cold tears running down her freckled cheeks. The seconds dragged along as the Earth pony finally reached where Rainbow Dash was laid, and she shakily dropped a bottle of apple cider. She trotted back at a steady pace, pretending she was brave as she tried to look strong for when Rarity came up next to offer gifts to the pegasi, yet the country mare could barely stand anymore as she leaned on Twilight Sparkle for support.

Rarity gulped and made an attempt to remain as calm as possible, yet when she reached the coffin her emotions flooded out into a heavy cry of agony. She laid down Rainbow Dash's dress she wore for the Gala and managed to find her thick, croaky voice,

"Y-Y-You a-always looked great in t-this.." choked out Rarity before joining her friends and turning to Fluttershy to signal it was her turn, yet the pegasus shook her head in deep, heavy sobs. The timid pony couldn't even bring herself to give forth her gift, a crown of branches and leaves from a willow tree. Rarity sniffed and nuzzled her as Spike donated a basket of his most precious jewels. He wiped his nose and blinked back tears, knowing that it wasn't something a dragon did. He went back to Twilight Sparkle and laid on her back, curling up and sniffling. Spitfire, Soarin' and the rest of the Wonderbolts flew to the coffin. Spitfire wiped away her tears but Soarin' didn't bother, freely crying as the two held up a Wonderbolt's suit specially made for Rainbow Dash before spreading it in front of where Dash laid. The rest of the Wonderbolt's mourned in silence, before flying back into the crowd with tears staining their uniforms.

Mutiple other ponies gave offerings; Derpy Hooves giving her a bubble machine, Big Mac, Granny Smith and the rest of the Apple family donating various apple treats, Sweetie Belle giving her a card she made herself and Apple Bloom giving her an apple pie she'd made. The mayor even gave a speech on the pegasus' bravery, courage and - of course - loyalty. Tank - Rainbow Dash's pet tortoise - had nothing to offer but clearly was shattered, Fluttershy unable to comfort him as she couldn't even comfort herself. Everyone was deeply in a phase of sorrow.

But Scootaloo was different.

The orange filly was silent, her steady breathing the only noise she made as Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom returned to their seats. They exchanged tear-filled gazes before frowning, "W-What's wrong, Scootaloo?" asked Sweetie Belle, her voice high-pitched and sore from sobbing. Yet, it was almost like Scootaloo couldn't hear her. Apple Bloom became slightly more alarmed,

"S-Scootaloo? Y'all o-okay?" asked the filly in between sniffles, nudging her friend slightly. No response; apart from the slight twitch of her ear. Apple Bloom nudged her again, a bit rougher. Scootaloo stumbled a little, turning to face Apple Bloom with a glare.

"What," stated the pink-maned filly, her voice too flat and cold to be raised into her asking a question. Apple Bloom trembled under her heavy stare, "U-Um.. are you o-okay?" whimpered the country filly. Scootaloo snapped.

"SHE'S DEAD! GONE FOREVER! _MY_ RAINBOW DASH! GONE FOREVER AND EVER AND EVER!" screamed the pony, exploding into shrieks of pain. No tears came from her red-rimmed eyes, clearly wasted from earlier distresses as her outburst made Royal Guards rush to the scene. They quickly picked up the flailing filly, trying to tame her as she attempted to escape. She launched her hoof against one of the Guard's face and with the distraction, leapt away and galloped towards the coffin. She reached where her beloved idol was laid and sprawled across it desperately, clutching to the edges with a panic of need as more Guards arrived and dragged her off.

"NO! I WANT HER! I WANT MY RAINBOW DASH BACK! NO! NO! NO!" protested Scootaloo until her attempts of agony were distant. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna dismissed the event, trying to continue the funeral but the mood was growing more eerie and the ponies found the sorrowful death too painful.

The session ended and Rainbow Dash was lowered into a grave with all her gifts, before being enveloped in dirt and mud. The ponies left and no one spoke, returning to their homes and waiting for tomorrow to come as night surrounded Equestia.


	3. Trapped

**Scootaloo's Revenge.**

_A/N: Hi everyone and I hope you're liking my FanFic. In this chapter, Princess Luna will make an appearance. But of course, her speech is using the old english language so sorry if it's bad. Also, sorry if this whole chapter is bad. I knew I needed to update soon so I didn't spend as much time as I would have wanted into this, but whatever. Please leave your honest reviews and let me know what you think. Thanks._

_Disclaimer: I still don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, but I think you get it by now._

* * *

**Chapter 2: Trapped.**

Mornings in Equestia were always greeted by the fresh smell of Mr and Mrs Cake baking, the sweet tang of apple pies and other treats, and the unmistakable sound of ponies neighing happily in laughter. Yet, this wasn't the case for today. Mr and Mrs Cake had gone on a vacation together, desperate to escape all unhappy events, future talk of Rainbow Dash's death and of course the fact of that Pinkie Pie was out there somewhere. They were doing this for mainly for Pound Cake's and Pumpkin Cake's sake - their foals - but knowing that they actually let Pinkie babysit for them, the horror was unimaginable.

Applejack and the rest of the Apple family had shut down their business for a few weeks in respect of the pegasi, knowing that they would never be able to focus. Big Mac, Granny Smith and other members of the family had all gone to Canterlot as they had some family down there. Maybe they could recollect their unsettled states there, but there was large doubt in this idea. Other ponies had also gone there, frightened for what would become of them. Applejack and Apple Bloom had stayed.

As for the laughter and any slight chance of happiness, it was impossible at this time. Ponyville was empty, the residents leaving for weeks or even months, wanting to try and forget about the incident. The fear of realising that the party pony could be watching them was enough to have many in a state of shock, which left the hospitals busy and full.

The Elements of Harmony - or what was left of them - were coping the worst. They wouldn't be able to escape their problems by just leaving Ponyville for a bit, as this event would haunt them forever. Losing Rainbow Dash was heart-breaking, but knowing that their own friend had led to their murder? So much worse. Twilight Sparkle tried to recover - if it was possible - by doing what she always did; reading, researching and magic. Spike just slept and slept and slept, too affected by the tragedy to do anything else.

Rarity made countless dresses and outfits, trying to distract herself from any thought of what had happened. At night, she couldn't bear to sleep and risk nightmares of her friend's death, so she continued to make costumes deep into the night until heavy bags hung from her restless eyes. Sweetie Belle tried to help her, but this only brought Rarity into constant screaming and thrashing until the filly left, desperate to ignore it all until her mind was blank.

Sweetie Belle joined Apple Bloom and Applejack with her sister unable to care for her; completely silent during the day and mournful during the night. It was their routine, no matter how much they tried to convince themselves otherwise. Their cheeks seemed to be forever stained with the same tears every day, their manes tangled and eyes grey with the lack of innocence as it slowly drains from their world.

Fluttershy stayed at home, tending to Tank and comforting each other; yet it didn't work. The pegasi just looked after her animals, feeling that she could go insane at any second with the lack of communication and sorrow. She didn't say a word; she couldn't. The silence disturbed the creatures and soon, they refused to let Fluttershy help them. She was caring about them more than herself, not allowing herself to eat or sleep or do anything other than tend to her wildlife critters. She resulted to just curling up in a heap on the floor and making herself fall into unconsciousness by holding her breath. She was lost with what to do.

Days went on and no one changed, this cycle continuing as each pony desperately worked their own technique into trying to forget about Rainbow Dash.

All except Scootaloo.

She had been missing for a while now, but no one had seemed to notice. With her outburst at Rainbow's funeral, it seemed that she had simply ran home to weep. In truth, she was trying to find where Rainbow Dash had been buried. She was taken away at the end of the session, therefore never noticed the location. She scanned the Ponyville graveyard yet found nothing, realising she must have been taken to a more private and special burial. Scootaloo sighed and finally released the tears she'd been trying to contain. She had no family; Rainbow Dash was all she had. And now.. she's gone.

The pink-maned filly began to gallop away, wishing she could fly. Rainbow Dash taught her once, but it was too hard. She ended up just watching the rainbow-maned pegasi and admiring her, rather than learning the different skills. She was amazing, and would always be Scootaloo's idol. If she could fly, maybe she could just pretend everything was fine. Soar with the birds, along the clouds and besides the sun. Down here, she faced a misty grey life. She finally found her voice. "A life without R-Rainbow Dash. Forever. All because of h-her. Because of Pi-" Scootaloo whinnied as she crashed into something, falling backwards until she heard the thud of her hitting the ground. She blinked twice, dizziness setting in and fading back out as quickly as it appeared. Her vision returned to normal and she frowned, seeing an indigo figure standing above her, neighing in alarm.

"P-Princess Luna?" asked Scootaloo, unsure of who the pony was as it was midnight and the sky was at its darkest.

"Who is it that run-eth into thee?" called the voice from above, hard to mistake for anyone other than Princess Luna.

"S-S-Scootaloo," she says, standing up. "S-Sorry for running into you, I was just.. t-thinking." Princess Luna frowns, trying to recall where she had heard the name before.

"Is it thou who begun thy pandemonium in Rainbow Dash's funeral session?" Scootaloo sniffled and nodded slowly. Princess Luna gave a weak smile,

"Oh, thy must say that her passing was truly horrendous." The alicorn paused, noticing this wasn't making things any better.

"Why is it that thou was walk-eth the night forlorn?" asked the princess. Scootaloo tilted her heard, confused with the old English speech. The princess sighed,

"Why are you alone in this time of day?" she reworded. Scootaloo paused a moment before answering,

"Well, I.. I wanted to find where R-Rainbow Dash was b-buried," said the filly in a small voice, looking down. She knew Luna would refuse to let her see her, she wished she had bumped into Princess Celestia instead. Scootaloo continued,

"I know you w-won't let me see her, but I-" the filly was cut off.

"Thou should not make such assumptions about thyself, as I was just considering the fact of letting you see-eth thy Rainbow Dash," said the princess with a slight snort, seeing Scootaloo's eyes brighten; making them almost sparkle with the tears that she hadn't wiped away.

"R-Really?"

"Indeed, as long as thou does not speak-eth a word about this. I will escort thee to her but be sure that thee is silent," explained Luna firmly, picking Scootaloo up and placing her on her back without another word before taking off into the blackness of the sky.

Scootaloo clutched to Princess Luna as she felt the mighty force of her wings as they flew up and lowered again with each swoop, until they were inside the castle. The alicorn slowly came to a stop and landed in front of a heavy metal door, locked with mutiple padlocks. "Thee must go and find-eth the key, stay put young Scootaloo." And like that, Luna was gone.

Scootaloo blinked back more tears as she looked at the door. Behind it, was where Rainbow Dash was. Dead. She gritted her teeth, trying not to sob and alert guards throughout the castle when Princess Luna returned. She inserted each padlock with a different key, turning each of them before dragging back the door forcefully. She hastily pushed Scootaloo inside and followed after her, keeping the door open to shed light on the dark room. She lit a candle and it's glow reflected off the metal walls, revealing the coffin where Rainbow Dash was laid.

Scootaloo gulped and tried to swallow the knot in her throat, slowly walking up to the coffin. "C-Can you o-open it?" asked Scootaloo, looking up at Luna. The princess considered this,

"Thou is positive in this decision?" Scootaloo nodded. The alicorn wasted no time and opened the door slowly, sliding it across to reveal Rainbow Dash.

But she wasn't inside.

Suddenly, the metal door slammed shut and a scream of delighted laughter echoed throughout the room before Princess Luna and Scootaloo were enclosed with darkness. A shadow darted across the room, hardly visable in the dim light in which the candle flame provided yet it slightly revealed the stranger with a manic grin and blood-shot eyes.

The figure was clearly smothered in blood, some fresh and some old which was crusting at the edges. Her silhouette resembled a pony, her hair stringy and hanging completely straight as she trotted closer to the princess and filly. Her tail dragged behind her, matted with knots before her face was lit up by the bright glow of the candle. She gave a simple grin, yet the sight was foul enough to send Princess Luna shrieking. But Scootaloo was lost for words, such hate and rage in her tear-stained eyes that she gritted her teeth to stop herself from lashing about. She blinked back more tears, hot enough that they began to sting her face as she hissed a single name.

"Pinkie Pie."


	4. Another Loss

**Scootaloo's Revenge.**

_A/N: I should update more like other people do, but I don't. I've been busy with life, I guess. Oh well, thinking of making another FanFiction soon with this one so be sure to check it out if I do. Yeah, that's all I have to say. Bye._

_Disclaimer: Yada, yada, yada. I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic._

* * *

**Chapter 3: Another Loss.**

"I prefer the name Pinkamena. Pinkamena Diane Pie. Why would anyone want to be called Pinkie Pie?" cackled the earth pony, her usual laugh missing and now replaced with a hollow sound filled with horror. Scootaloo blinked back more tears, trembling under the presence of Pinkamena. It scared her, being so close to a murderer. A someone she had once called a friend. She choked out incomprehensive words, wanting to fill in the eerie silence.

"Sorry? I couldn't quite catch that, Scootaloo!" exclaimed Pinkamena, her pupils tiny and veins stretching across her eyeball. Scootaloo gulped as the party pony edged closer, still smiling. Still laughing. Scootaloo backed away hastily, her movements clumsy and wobbly as she tripped over herself, sending Pinkamena into more fits of uncontrollable giggles. Scootaloo tried to stand tall, her words cleared but still thick and quiet.

"You killed R-Rainbow Dash."

Pinkamena fell silent and stared for a moment, twitched and then began laughing again. "Well, of course I did silly! Didn't you realise that from her funeral? I was hiding in the bushes, watching it all. I figured it would be best for me to stay hidden, right?" asked Pinkamena. She continued into more laughter.

"Besides, her number came up!" Her words became more slurred, a deeper meaning behind the simple words. She began to twitch more, her head tilted to one side with a broken smile. "I had to kill her, her number came up. Her number came up! HER NUMBER CAME UP!" screeched Pinkamena, her face pressed up against Scootaloo's. The filly whinnied in fright, hiding behind Princess Luna and trying to control the tears that flooded down her cheeks.

"What's wrong, Scootaloo? You silly filly! Your number will come up soon, too! Then you can join Dashie, even you Luna!" cried Pinkamena gleefully, twisting her head to face Luna. Her tone raised higher and higher with evil pleasure as she jumped on the spot. Usually, her curls would bounce and twirl around her. Now, her stringy hair just seem to hang with blood and other contents of the ponies she had tortured.

"It was the same with Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoons and Twist and Gilda and Pipsqueak and who could forget Snips and Snails and Octavia and Lyra and Braeburn and Trixie and-" The list seemed to go on forever, Pinkamena's voice shrieking with laughter until Princess Luna cut her off, hearing enough.

"How can thou speak-eth so horrifyingly in thy presence? Especially upon the matter of thy dear-eth Rainbow Dash! Thou cruelly murder-eth thy pegasi, and-" Princess Luna never finished her sentence. The knife struck her before she could see it.

"Princess Luna!" cried Scootaloo, gasping as Pinkamena twisted the knife. It was wedged deep in her neck, ripping her veins as blood spurted out. The Princess looked at Scootaloo with dull eyes, mumbling something as her pupils rolled backwards into her head making her collapse to the ground with a grunt. Ripples of life made her shake uncontrollably, her body heaving up blood and puke with each cough. Her breathing was shaky and soon, she just went silent. Dead.

Scootaloo stared at her. Her eyes open but grey, her mane and tail sprawled out around her body and a foul slash across her neck. The knife was next to her lifeless body, still dripping with the Princess' blood. "Your number didn't come up yet, but you were beginning to annoy me," hissed Pinkamena, before whipping round to Scootaloo with a crazy smile. Her gaze wasn't direct though, staring at something in the corner. Scootaloo froze as she heard padding footsteps and a snap of jaws, turning around slowly until she spotted it. Gummy.

He was a deeper green than before, smothered in blood, urine and sick which were probably the remains of other ponies who the earth pony had murdered. He was skinny, clearly only being fed on fluids. "He only drinks blood, but he likes it!" squeaked Pinkamena as she shoved Gummy towards Luna's carcass where he hungrily lapped up the blood. Scootaloo began to panic, backing away from the pink pony. She giggled and leaped forwards, making Scootaloo make a frantic dash for the door.

"Help! Let me go! Help! HELP!" she screamed, slamming her hooves against the door desperately. Pinkamena only seem amused, laughing at the filly's feeble efforts when a gruff voice echoed from outside the door. "Hello? Who's there?" Pinkamena froze and shrieked with rage, "I'm not going to lose this time!" shrieked Pinkamena, charging towards and door. The padlocks began jingling as each key was inserted, twisting and making a clanking noise until the door swung open. Scootaloo dashed for it.

She couldn't see anything but the blinding light of outside, the manic laughter of Pinkamena behind her making her desperate canter even more desperate. She began to pant, too stunned to cry or scream any longer. She could feel the heavy breathing of the pink pony behind her, gaining speed. Her heart urged her onwards, Rainbow Dash flashing in and out of her memories until she sprung into a gallop. She raced out of the room and swiftly turned, her eyes closed and her jaw locked, ready to feel the impact of her Pinkamena slamming into her.

But the impact never happened, as she heard the shrill cry of the party pony. Scootaloo opened one eye, seeing one of the three guards by the door lash out at her and catch her on the cheek with his sword. Scootaloo expected her to turn and attack, but she kept running. Not laughing any longer, but her face still fixed with the same grin full of insanity. She winked at Scootaloo, her eyes wide and bloodshot before she disappeared around the corner.

Two of the royal guards bolted after her, but Scootaloo knew she was gone. She missed her chance at revenge. The guard remaining turned and glanced inside the room, his face turning a pale shade of green before he looked away. He then spotted the filly.

"What's your name?"

"S-S-S..." but the pegasus couldn't manage to speak a word, collapsing to the ground. She couldn't cry anymore, she was just dead inside. The guard rushed to her and lifted her up slightly. His mane and tail was a light shade of brown, but his coat darker. He also had remarkable hazel eyes, large and trustworthy. "Don't worry, you'll be okay. I am General Oakwood. I need to ask you a few questions, but let's go to Princess Celestia first. I think she needs to know..." he trailed off, his voice quiet as he helped Scootaloo up and began trotting up the marble stairway to Princess Celestia's room.


	5. A Strange Disappearance

**Scootaloo's Revenge.**

_A/N: Sorry for killing Princess Luna off, but her old english speech is pretty hard. Plus, she just wasn't really needed in the story. I'll be killing off more ponies, but if I kill off one of your favourite ponies then I'm sorry. It's not my fault, it's Pinkamena's, heh. Also, this chapter is a little rushed so apologies. Anyway, review and tell me what you think. Thanks._

_Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Sadly._

* * *

**Chapter 4: A Strange Disappearance.**

Time seemed to slow down, the stairs up to the Princess' room growing further and further away until they finally reached the room. The door was a pale pink, blue and gold twisting around the edges in swirls. The doorknob shone back the reflection of the two ponies, Scootaloo coated with blood and her mane pasting to her face with sweat. The palace guard looked at himself briefly, noticing the coldness in his expression. He coughed it off, wondering how he would deliver the news. Across the hallway was Princess Luna's room, a smaller door the shade of midnight blue with stars scattered across it. Scootaloo blinked back tears, trying to empty her thoughts as horrific memories flooded her mind. General Oakwood took a deep breath, pausing before knocking on the door lightly.

Slight grumbling came from behind the door, before the shuffle of hooves. It seemed like forever as the two ponies waited for the door to open, displaying a rather tired looking Celestia. Her mane and tail was scruffy and tangled, but still floating magically. Bags hung from her eyes and her stress lines seemed to have deepened from before, yet she managed a smile until she noticed the expressions of the guard's and filly's faces. The blood sticking to Scootaloo's coat didn't help either.

"General Oakwood, what seems to be the matter? Scootaloo?" she asked, concerned as she bent her neck to get a closer view of the foal. Scootaloo turned away, alike with General Oakwood. No one could look her in the eye. "Princess.. it's your sister."

The sentence was so blunt, yet struck Princess Celestia like a knife. Her eyes widened and soon, she was out the door and rushing down the stairs frantically. Scootaloo gasped, she'd never seen somepony run so fast. She galloped down the stairs, nearly missing her footing but managed to recover as she soared past corners. Fear began to sweep through her nerves, her heart increasing in speed as she reached the bottom floor. She paused. What was awaiting her?

As the Princess stopped, General Oakwood took this chance to catch up with her. "Princess!" he called, afraid of what was going to happen. Scootaloo cantered after him, yet soon had to catch her breath again. Panting, she fell to the floor with exhaustion and began to sob. Everything was going wrong, stuff like this shouldn't happen. This was Equestia, a place full of happiness and magic and friendship. Not murder. Not death. Not this.

Suddenly, Scootaloo was blind. A single beam of light began to shine brighter and brighter, consuming the room in a glow and forcing Scootaloo to look away. It lasted for several seconds, and then just vanished. What used to be the night, had morphed into day. What used to be the moon, had transformed into the sun. Scootaloo heard the General gasp and bolted downstairs, reaching the slightly stunned guard. "What's going on?" she asked in confusion.

"No one is controlling the night anymore."

That was when Princess Celestia realised the fate of her sister, as she turned round the corner and found Luna sprawled across the floor. Her mane and tail still, her eyes dead and dry blood crusting around the gash in her neck. The scene didn't seem to sink into the alicorn's mind, as she stood there blankly for a few seconds. Then, it slammed into her like a tone of bricks and she fell unconscious to the bloody floor with a single scream.

Everything was a blur from then. Guards rushed to assist the Princess, spotting the sight before them and soon the Equestia alarms went off. The deafening, ringing sound made Scootaloo panic. She couldn't see anything but ponies rushing back and forth, flashes of the dead Princess and Pinkamena haunted her every thought. She began to shake her head, desperate to get rid of the horror that was her mind but it kept coming back. Tormenting her. Then, she ran.

She didn't know where, but she had to escape it all. The last images she recalled was Princess Celestia being taken away to a hospital, and her sister's body dragged away in the state she was. They had probably killed Gummy, finishing his last sip of blood before the trigger was pulled. More and more guards. Sorrow, fear and hopelessness. It wouldn't go away. Scootaloo raised her head to the sun, now outside. She stared at it, trembling to the ground as her eyes rolled backwards. She was afraid. Ever so afraid...

The next three days after the murder of Princess Luna had seemed so quick. After Scootaloo blacked out, she was taken to Applejack and Applebloom where she stayed now. Rarity and Sweetie Belle visited everyday, the Cutie Mark Crusaders having more sleepovers than you could count. Not for fun, but because their fear was eating them alive. They had to stay together.

The whole of Equestia seemed to spin out of control, leaving them without the darkness of the night to sleep in. If you found shade, you were lucky. Princess Celestia had became a silent, empty shell of the pony she used to be. She stayed in the hospital and did nothing, too weak to control the night and too broken to do anything other than stare ahead as the memories killed her inside.

Twilight Sparkle and Spike had stayed within the comforts of the library, researching methods of capturing the party pony. The unicorn couldn't even sleep at whatever night they had left, watching over Spike and filling her brains with books about murders. Fluttershy however had locked herself away from Ponyville, afraid to leave her home and animals. Everypony knew it was good for her, knowing she was safe but no pony knew the torture she suffered. It seemed like a cycle now, their life now about surviving and finding Pinkamena. Nothing else mattered, and this repeated throughout those three days.

Then, it happened. Rarity had disappeared.


	6. A Plan of Attack

**Scootaloo's Revenge.**

_A/N: I'm not dead, in case you were considering the thought since I haven't updated this fanfic since July and now it's September and for that, I'm really sorry. I've been caught up with a lot of things, especially now that school has started again. I just needed to settle for a bit until things got back to normal and now that I feel on task again, I'm hoping to be making new chapters more frequently. Again, I am really sorry but life is just busy._

_Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic._

* * *

**Chapter 4: A Plan of Attack.**

Sweetie Belle pounded on the door of Sweet Apple Acres in desperate slams, her cries growing shorter and more desperate each time she drew in a frantic gasp of breath. Tears streamed down her face with no control as Big Mac lurched the door open, revealing to him the sight of the young filly collapsing to the ground with a tremble of fear before repeating the process of her constant sobbing. This soon alarmed Applejack, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo flanking her.

"Sugarcube! Why y'all be weepin' like that, eh?" spoke the country pony before scooping the pony into her arms, her tone calm and soothing yet panic clear in her eyes that seemed to widen with each of Sweetie Belle's shivers. She continued to muffle incomprehensive words before she started to scream. It wasn't a scream of fear or pain, but a scream of Sweetie's lack of control. It was overpowering, the fact that her sorrow wouldn't abandon her into a numb phase. Tears continued to fall and shrieks continued to deafen her own ears. She dropped back into Applejack's arms, limp and shaking as she was taken inside. Nopony said a word.

It took a few hours for the young unicorn to regain herself, even after being injected with a certain antidote. Big Mac said it would help get her to sleep, to slow her mind and pulse down. Nopony protested, just waiting for the right moment for Sweetie Belle to reveal her fright. Everypony just watched her, the only noise was each other's breathing as it quickened each time Sweetie opened her mouth. Her voice was empty and hollow.

"Rarity is gone."

No stutter or thickness in her voice, only a bleak and emotionless tone. Lifeless and ruined by each traumatic experience that racks through her now haunted thoughts. An eerie silence followed, slowly breaking down into context what the young pony had just said. Then, it clicked in and set off like a finger on a trigger. "This has gone on for too long."

The sharp tone shattered through the silent house, a pony figure standing in the doorway with her horn a light with a illuminative glow. Twilight Sparkle. Yet, she was different. Bags hung heavily from her restless eyes, drooping in exhaustion but narrowed in a vicious glare. Her jaw was locked and her motions tense, stiff and cold as she bucked with her hind legs into the kitchen door where several members of the Apple family were listening.

"You've eavesdropped enough, we're finishing this now," she hissed which was greeted with agreements from the other ponies. Snatching whatever weapon they could grab - a pitchfork, kitchen knife, torches and even hoof-made wooden spears. They regrouped within the house, despite Spike's protests who had been watching the scene unfold before him.

"We need a plan, this isn't-" but his efforts were cut short. _"Safe?"_ finished the unicorn icily, her heart now hardened and feelings wiped clean. "Neither is Pinkamena, but she escaped and now Rarity is gone!"

The baby dragon backed away timidly yet tried to introduce his attempts of stopping the purple pony differently, "How do you even know that Pinkie Pie took her?" The chilling words seemed to freeze whatever commotion was happening, a whimper escaped Sweetie Belle before she darted into another room with Apple Bloom close by for comfort.

"_Pinkie Pie_ is gone, only Pinkamena is left," spoke Twilight in a hushed tone, unable to block out certain memories that kept flooding back to torment her. "I saw Rarity yesterday, she was not herself. She was thinking out loud about Sweetie Belle, how she had to keep her safe. I thought it was normal, everypony wants their family and friends safe. But.." her pause began to stretch.

"But I was wrong," she said bluntly, revealing a torn note in her hooves with various stains of blood. Spike gulped yet refused to take the note, so the unicorn read it herself.

_"Dear whoever comes across this letter,_

_I assume you've found this note in my home, so you are either rudely nosy or a dear friend. In that case, I will presume it is the latter and continue. I am sorry I have to leave you and many others, but I had to make sure Sweetie Belle was safe. Her number came up, I had to take her place! I had to._

_I keep my prayers with you that you can stop Pinkamena, but just promise you'll keep her alive for me. I want her to know I love her and that I'll always protect her, even in my own grave._

_Whoever this addresses; stay strong."_

A choked cry came from Sweetie in the other room and murmuring among the multiple ponies, Twilight Sparkle wasted no time yet her voice had turned croaky. "Whatever this number system is, Pinkamena uses it to decide on which pony she kills next. Sweetie Belle was up but Rarity took her place, we can't wait to be picked off one by one." She whipped round to Spike, rageful tears in her eyes.

"You want a plan? We find her and kill her, simple. No matter how long it takes, we need to end this!" she exclaimed with a yell, others neighing in agreement and backing up the point. Applejack finally decided to break this discussion;

"That plan won't keep us alive, Twi. She'll jus' kill us easily if we start rushin' into things!" Her valid point was soon treated with negative responses until the unicorn simply nudged her head towards the crowd.

"It's sorted, we start tonight. We'll hunt her out; pegasi in the air, earth ponies on the ground and unicorn's using their magic. We can stop Pinkamena and no matter what, ponies will die either way," spoke Twilight, quieter but not softer. The orange pony just stared back at her, Scootaloo's eyes round with fear.

"Now, let's prepare." Twilight Sparkle flicked her tail high and addressed the group, organising ranges of attacks and positions to take throughout Equestia as Scootaloo just buried her ashen face in Applejack's plaited mane. "W-We're going to lose..." whispered the filly to herself as the country pony replied to her outspoken thoughts. "I know, sugarc-"

Two single shrieks of terrified fillies rang throughout Sweet Apple Acres, ponies rushing to the sudden outburst and laying their eyes upon a bloody corpse among the living room floor. "Rarity."


End file.
